Kate lemon pairings
by hey there i'm the lemony pear
Summary: A story in which Kate is involved in lemon stories of various characters in A&O there is a guest in the reviews who came up with this better title Rated MA feel free to criticize and review
1. Fleet

**Okay first off Kate isn't cheating on Humphrey I am a Humphrey x Kate fan in this story everybody has polyamorous** **relationship.**

Kate slept on Humphrey with a smile in her dace after a session of non stop mating large pools of cum leaked from her over stuffed pussy they sleep with the blanket covering parts of their body... also the bed was covered in cum the reason for the amazing sex? it was Kate's birthday and Humphrey and wanted to celebrate. Kate didn't really want much just to spend time with Humphrey and the kids Runt, Smokey, and Claudette were already young adults but made time for their parents to spend time with them. Kate got a few presents from them which she loved especially a new necklace from Humphrey which she didn't take off and was still wearing during her session with Humphrey but unknown to Kate Humphrey had more presents for her.

Light shined onto Kate's eyes causing them to flicker open and she noticed that Humphrey wasn't in bed with her but a note left on the pillow her slept on, she picked up the note and sat up and moaned a little as she felt her still sore puss from the rough pounding from last night the note read."Good morning my beautiful alpha sorry I wasn't there to wake up next to you but I was gonna take care of some things I prepared breakfast for you and Fleet is gonna stop by and help around the house-." As she was reading Kate heard the bell ring she quickly put on a robe and headed downstairs first checking who it was. Which was Fleet, he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt Kate unlocked the door and invited Fleet in."Hi Mrs. Kate I came by to do some chores around the house." Fleet admired Kate's visible legs but focused back to her eyes."Why would you need to do chores at our house?" Kate asked."Well I kinda broke something here once before and Humphrey said he would take care of it but I had to do some chores here he even gave me a list." Fleet answered giving Kate the chore list. Kate handed the list back and Fleet continued around the house. Kate walked towards her kitchen (By the way the house is big think like a expensive house clear tiles and fancy furniture and stuff) and was met with the smell of cooked bacon eggs steak cooked in caribou sauce. Kate sat down and chowed down the breakfast Humphrey prepared her and continued to read the letter as she was reading she came to a stop with a shocked face she was a little shocked but her lips curled into a smile.

An hour later

Kate was now out in her backyard watching Fleet clean the pool it rained last night so it had leaves and branches floating in it, she and Humphrey also had sex in the pool last night too she shivered at the memory of it making her legs wet."You want anything to drink?" Kate yelled out to Fleet."No thanks I'm good." Was his reply. Fleet tried to get the last branch out of the pool with pool net (The thing they use to reach in and grab stuff forgot what it's called) but lost his balance causing him to fall in. Fleet quickly got out of the pool and Kate jogged over to him barefoot and still in her robe."You okay?" She asked helping him stand up."Yeah I'm alright just wet."

"Yeah obviously now let's get you inside and some dry cloths." Kate brought Fleet into the house and locked the side yard door with an audible "Click" and pressed the auto curtain button and the blinds came and closed up. Kate led Fleet up stairs and into the master bedroom, she handed Fleet a towel to dry off while she got him temporary shirt and pants to wear."Here you can take a shower and wear these till your cloths get dry." Fleet nodded and went into the bathroom and stripped out of his wet cloths. Kate caught glimpse of Fleet's back and bare butt and white balls big and juicy.

Kate got a naughty idea and locked the bedroom door and closed the blinds on the bedroom windows and put on some music (Play maybe careless whisper by Frank Sinatra I believe and if I spelled his name right) A few minutes later Fleet came out of the shower and noticed the bathroom door was left open a litte and could hear music playing wearing only a towel he came out to investigate. Once he stepped out of the bathroom his mouth fell open with what he saw Kate dancing sexily with her arm over her head and the other traveling her body and her ass twerking slowly, she turned around slowly looking Fleet in the eye seductively while biting her lower lip her cleavage exposed causing Fleet to get a hard boner."Fleet since you've been working hard around the house I think you deserve a reward don't you think?" She spoke in a sultry tone while putting a hand on her ass. Fleet's tongue hung out of his mouth as he nodded his hard on visible from under the towel.

His grip on the towel loosened letting it fall to the ground around his ankles revealing a long, hard, pink, throbbing cock. Kate analyzed Fleet's cock taking in every detail of it."So this is the cock that's been inside of my daughter?" She asked walking over to him hips swaying side to side sexily taking his cock into her grip. The wolf could only nod as he felt her soft hands fondled his cock and balls."Well I want to see what Claudette has been getting and DON'T hold back on me because I'm her mother Fleet I can handle anything you give me." Kate whispered in his ear as she rubbed his hot tip against her cool palm spreading pre cum on it and due to her comment only made more come out. Fleet whined in pleasure as Kate jerked him off then she got on her hands and knees the shift in her movements caused her robe to reveal her white furred boobs and toned stomach. Kate brought her tongue out and flicked the tip of Fleet's dick before she kissed it then, brought it into her mouth and hummed the lupine groaned in pleasure putting his hands on Kate's head grabbing a handful of her blond hair then petting her which made Kate's tail wag a little bit. Kate wrapped her tongue on Fleet's long cock licking from both left and right then the underside of his dick while bobbing her head back and forth. It wasn't long before Kate's expert blowjob skills made Fleet cum quickly in return Fleet howled in pleasure shoving his cock deep into Kate's throat sheathing himself in her tight orifice.

Coming down from the organic high Fleet dragged his cock out of Kate's tight throat while grazing her teeth adding pleasure to his already hardening dick."Hmm not bad." Kate commented while holding Fleet's cock in her hand and trailing her index finger on the underside of his cock from base oh so slowly to the tip, then brought her finger to her mouth sucking on it. Kate stood up and removed her robe revealing her hour glass figure and perfect ass."Bed now." Fleet like a dog nodded his head rapidly and made his way over to the bed tail wagging, he sat on the bed which he cleaned as well cock standing proud and tall throbbing for her attention once again. Kate giggled at the sight and walked over the lupine and pushed him onto his back. She brought her face close to his and kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth they explored each other mouths while their hands roamed where ever they pleased. The kiss got more heated basically sucking on each others faces like there was no tomorrow they continued for another minute before breaking apart for air."Remember don't hold back give me everything you got." Kate commanded reaching between her legs she grabbed Fleet's cock and slipped it into her pussy earning a groan of pleasure from the both of them, from Fleet feeling the tight walls of Kate's pussy squeezing on him like a vice, to Kate feeling the hard flesh spread her pussy lips open but no where near as wide or as long as Humphrey's cock did her.

Kate didn't need time to adjust and immediately rocked her body back forth leg and right round and round on Fleet moving his cock in all directions. The lupine brought his hands to cup Kate's breasts to knead them and pinch her nipples slightly. Kate moaned at his actions and planned for Fleet to do the same so she bounced on his cock she worked his long hard dick feeling it slid in and out of her pussy at the speed they were going felt so, so, great. Fleet felt like he was close he closed his eyes clenched his teeth tightened bis grip on Kate's waist and growled, he sped up his thrusts with Kate their hips meeting each others on their way to orgasm. All that could be heard was the sounds of skin slapping along with the creaking of a bed with moans and groans coming from its occupants."I'm cumming." Fleet screamed."Me too cum with me!" Kate screamed as Fleet slammed her down on his cocm causing her to release the orgasm nuices on Fleet's waist while he released his cum inside of her womb." Kate fell on top of Fleet laying there in the afterglow of their little fun. Kate kissed Fleet again then parted from him."Were gonna go again." Kate said with a mishivious smile making Fleet nervous suddenly Kate slammed her bosom into his face then black.

After 4 loads and 5 orgasms (Cum and juices) Kate leaves the master bedroom after a shower and Fleet sprawled out on the bed with a very very tired look on his face, his lower body was soaked in Kate's juices and the bed was a mess in the pocket of the robe Kate wore earlier we see the letter from Humphrey saying."After Fleet's done with his chores he is your present along with a few more." The letter had a picture of a nude photo of Fleet posing which was obviously taken by Claudette followed by other wolves in their own pictures.

 **If you have any suggestions on who you also want to be part of Kate's present let me know and I'll see if I'll add them so far I plan doing nars, hutch, and garth**


	2. Nars

Kate's next destination was nars's house which wasn't far just a few blocks from her and Humphrey's house. The letter left by Humphrey said nars wanted a rematch from the contest years ago he still wanted to know who was better and Kate was going to beat him... among other things. Once she reached nars's house she found him waiting for her sitting on the hood of his car ( **Any model you think of that's family friendly but so good to screw in** ) "Finally!" He said getting off the hood."I've been waiting for you so we can have that rematch." Nars smirked and Kate rolled her eyes."I will beat you every time and you will eat my dust."

"We will just have to wait and see hop in." Nars got in the vehicle and so did Kate taking the passenger side both putting on their seat belts and drove off to the woods where this game of nars would take place.

Sometime later...

Kate and nars just entered the woods and are still a few minutes away from where this game will take place."Soo how is Fleet? he said he was going to your house and do chores for breaking something there, didn't tell me what and that Humphrey took care of it." Nars glanced at Kate then the road."Well he did what he was asked of and I... dismissed him." Kate said as her mind went back to the time in the master bedroom, where Fleet howled in pleasure as Kate's pussy squeezed his cock milking him of his cum, and his claws digging into her ass to keep her down on him as he came in her."Oh I was trying to call him a couple hours ago and then a few minutes before you came over why didn't he answer?" Nars asked.

"Oh he fell into the pool while he was cleaning it and it probably shut off or maybe it was on vibrate." Kate responded shrugging."Here we are." Nars said pulling up next to a wide open area before putting on the brakes."Place hasn't changed much in years." Kate said as she stepped out.

"Yeah brings back memories this was the place where I met my wife vicky." Nars said changing his cloths from the trunk of the car into sports cloths they would need for this game."How is she?" Kate asked taking her turn to change cloths."She is doing good she is with Margil at the mall doing girl stuff." Nars said taking a peek at Kate's ass that stuck out."Alright let's go." Kate and Nars got ready to run.

"Okay remember we keep running till we hit the stone wall where can climb."Nars told Kate who said."Yeah I remember ready, get set, GO!" And they took off sprinting Kate was ahead of Nars who was barely catching up with her Kate, knowing who was going to win slowed down for Nars to catch up."Your still slow as I remembered." Kate joked."Well pant I ran pant faster pant than before how are you still not sweating?" Nars asked tiredly."I don't sweat as much anymore since my husband actually gives me something to sweat for." Kate winked at Nars and sped up making Nars growl in frustration. Eventually they reached the stone wall and Kate was the first on but waited for Nars to catch up.

 **45 minutes later...**

"Finally thought it would take you like an hour to catch up." Kate said sitting on a rock as Nars supported himself on his knees."Okay now we climb the stone wall and pant pant once we reach the top pant we keep running till we hit two trees with a line of tap which is the finish line, just give me a minute to catch my breathe.

"What did you say?" Kate said already climbing the wall which had spaces in it to which you can grip onto climb."Couldn't hear over the sound of you losing!" Kate laughed Nars groaned and tried to catch up."I gotta admit Nars." Kate looked down at him."You are much better than last time, though your still slow why did you think you can beat the greatest alpha ever?"

Nars stuck his foot in a hole in the wall but almost lost his footing causing a few rocks to fall to the ground."Ah, well I am determined to beat the greatest alpha ever or at least come a second best." Nars said as he jumped onto another grip."Well I already have a second best maybe you can be third place." Kate said reaching the top.

Kate again waited for Nars to catch up and instead jogged along side him till they were close to the finish line, which is when they sprinted Kate got cocky thinking she was gonna win this part of the game but that feeling went away when she tripped on a rock."Ah dang it" Kate said looking ahead. Nars was already close and Kate on instinct sprinted twice as fast than before and before Nars turned his head a blond blur passed him and heard the sound of tape ripping."I win again."

Kate panted falling on her butt."Alright you win I had another one planned but I want a break." Nars helped Kate up and went back to the car."I packed some water in the car here." Nars unlocked the car and threw Kate a bottle of water. They both drank the water and Nars had to go pee so did Kate to be safe they traveled together and Kate went first. When Kate was done it was Nars's turn, as he was peeing he heard Kate yell."Hey Nars I found a cave here check it out!"

"Hold on I'm almost done aw shit." He tried to pull up his pants but got some pee on the leg of his pants but shrugged it off as it was going to be cleaned anyway."This way!" Kate waved at Nars standing in front of the mouth of the cave. The light from the outside illuminated the inside enough to see where he was going but he didn't see where Kate went. The cave looked pretty cool it had a water hole in it and some water dripped from the ceiling, the drops of water echoing around the cave and it was dark enough for some exciting "activities"

"Kate where did you go?" He yelled out but noticed when he saw Kate's cloths on the floor in and heard water sloshing behind the rock. When he looked behind it he saw Kate throwing her panties away behind her, she noticed Nars staring at her."What? I wanted to relax come on don't stand there come in the waters fine." She said in a seductive tone. Nars grinned and removed his cloths cock slightly hard and joined Kate in the pool. Kate looked at Nars cock when it slapped against her thigh.

"Hmm excited to see me?" She teased flicking his tip under the water."Hmm how about you and I play another game?" She said getting on Nars's lap hanging her arms around him."What did you have in mind?" Nars asked putting his hands on her hips."A test of stamina whoever is left... 'standing' wins or until one of us faints of pleasure." Kate teased Nar's tip with her folds making him groan.

"Oh your on." He slammed Kate down on his hard shaft making her gasp in pleasure and immediately started thrusting faster.

Kate moaned as she felt Nars's member slide in and out of her his cock was a little smaller than Fleet's but it was still big. Her walls squeezed his cock hard attempting to make him cum first but he was determined not to lose this time so he put more power into his thrusts repeatedly slamming her onto his crotch causing her to moan louder echoing in the cave, along with the sounds of water sloshing."Ah ah oh feel like cumming yet? oh fuck right there." Nars grinned sounded like she was close."No, are you?" Kate shook her head.

Kate and Nars were really going at it Nars hasn't gotten tired yet which is surprising since he couldn't out run Kate. His balls however were ready to release his load, he was going to cum soon, but not until she came first."Your almost there aren't you?" She moved a hand to rub Nars's balls.

"Yup your almost there let me help you with that." Kate switch her position to reverse cowgirl and hopped up and down Nars's cock so fast her hips were a blur. He was so close he wanted no! needed to cum but not until Kate did, he grabbed her breasts turned them both around and bent her over and slammed into her from there.

His hot balls slapped against her wet folds Kate got an idea and used to her tail to tickle his balls to which Nars complained."Hey no fair I thought this is dick and pussy only?" Kate turned around and said."Why not add some pleasure to it?" His cock was twitching rapidly he was going to cum and she was going to win.

"Fuuuuuck." He hissed slamming his dick as far as he could in Kate's pussy and shot his overdue cum. Kate sighed as she came like a water releasing her juices on Nars's cock while it dripped into the water while feeling warm cum enter her. She rubbed her breasts moaning as the two continued orgasming, once the feeling passed Kate turned around with Nars's dick and cum still in her and made out with Nars. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and he did the same and their hands rubbed each other cock and pussy. A couple minutes of face sucking they separated."Wanna go again?" Kate asked to which Nars smiled and started thrusting into her again.

8 Loads and 9 orgasms later...

Kate was in Nars car driving naked cum leaking from her pussy and onto the seat with Nars unconscious in the back. Kate stayed at Nars's house and got cleaned up and hutch came by for his turn.


	3. Hutch

After dropping Nars of at his house Kate found hutch there on the couch how he got in? who knows but what they did know was he wasn't going to steal anything, all he wanted was to bang Kate... and right now she was bent over a glass table her breasts pressed against the glass and hutch right behind her pants down plowing her pussy. After putting Nars in his bed hutch told Kate he went through a breakup a few weeks ago his girlfriend left him for some superstar guy who charmed her into coming with him on his next gig. She even left with Hutch's gift a ring an expensive diamond ring almost worth a thousand dollars and Hutch was barely able to scrape enough to get it for her and this is how she repays him."Fuck her I don't need her I can find someone else." Hutch growled thrusting faster and harder. Kate groaned when he pulled her chest up and groped her breast and turned her head to kiss her."Oh your so much tighter than her I'm gonna enjoy every minute I have with you." He moaned separating from Kate.

"Well let's make this last all day." Kate said wrapping her arms and legs around Hutch."Damn even your tits are bigger than hers of Humphrey is a damn lucky wolf." He turned her around cock still inside her and put his arms under Kate's arm pits and crouched continuing to fuck her like that."Did you too have sex a lot?" Kate asked closing her eyes in pleasure."A couple times but we only did it when she wanted to or when we were in the mood *growl* I'm cumming." Hutch growled as he emptied his load it was a lot more than Nars's first load obviously from being pent up. Kate bent over lowering herself for her ass to be pressed against Hutch's groin."Did you two do anal?" Kate asked turning her head around with a sexy look on her face. Hutch grinned and placed his hands on Kate's hips and slowly pulled his cum covered cock, it was bigger than Nars's and a little bigger than Fleet's and thicker too he gripped his cock and jerked it a few times and then aimed and Kate's hole and very slowly slid in getting them to both groan. It wad a little difficult to fit his cock into her ass but thanks to the lubrication of his and Kate's cum it slipped in without difficulty. Although, her ass felt like it's been spread wide before."Do you and Humphrey so anal?" Hutch moaned as he hilted all the way inside his balls resting against her wet lips."*Moan* I wanted to know what it was like and the first time it kinda hurt but it felt good afterwards his cock was way thicker than you so it's an easy fit for you." Kate placed her hands on the glass table and twerked on Hutch's cock making him groan in pleasure tongue hanging out of his muzzle.

Kate is an amazing woman and very skilled lover it was like her body was made for sex and breeding. Hutch heard from princess that Runt was half as big as Humphrey and Runt was already bigger than Hutch, Nars, and Fleet put together. Humphrey sure does live up to his reputation as the perfect breeder especially the monstrous cock he possessed, one of the names Kate and other women who have seen Humphrey's cock call him HDH ( **Tell me what you think that could stand for** ) they weren't kidding when they he could spread a woman's ass/pussy to the size of your leg if he wanted too. Kate was Humphrey's perfect match with such a tight body she was his soul mate everyone loved Humphrey and Kate ( **In a friendship or familial way** ) but this was a bonus.

Hutch slapped Kate's bubble ass causing her to yelp."Ooo, hmm so we got a tough guy here." Kate turned her head to Hutch."Wanna show me what your ex is missing out on?" Hutch howled as to say yes but also from pleasure as he came in Kate's ass he slapped her ass twice hard leaving a slight red hand print on it. Kate pulled herself of Hutch's cock and went over to Nars's fridge to grab something, after rummaging through it Kate came out with some whip cream and strips of frozen bacon to heat up."Nars won't mind if we have a snack." Kate put the strips of bacon on her breast and sprayed whip cream on them then came forward to Hutch and licked his neck. Hutch licked his muzzle and opened wide to fit Kate's breast careful not to spill his treat onto the floor, he licked Kate's nipple and scooped up the whip cream with his tongue then used his teeth to grab the bacon. It tasted really good, Hutch immediately devoured the next one.

Kate feed Hutch food on her body on the glass table next for half and hour and made out when he was done with her, now it was her turn. Kate took a few strips and wrapped them around Hutch's cock which twitched at the feeling the proceeded to spray whip cream around his thick and meatier cock."Get ready to give me my cream filling baby." Kate said as she sprayed his tip with cream and licking from the base of his balls and traveling up to his tip. Kate gave a "Mmm." opening her mouth wide Kate took her meaty prize whole in one go her lips met the base of his groin and some cream was on her nose which Hutch scooped up and licked it off his finger.

Kate moaned as she licked of the remainder of the cream and bacon off his cock, she closed her mouth with her teeth adding enough pressure to pull the bacon off him and not to hurt Hutch, she slowly pulled her head back taking the bacon with her causing the wolf above her to groan in pleasure gripping handfuls of her hair before thrusting his dick back into her mouth. Kate was surprised by this action but went along with it letting Hutch face fuck with a mouthful of bacon, she had way more in her mouth from Humphrey. The bacon in her mouth was pushed around by Hutch's cock and constant thrusting so Kate used her tongue to keep the meat in place until Hutch reached his peak. Speaking of which the thrusting got faster the horny lupine gripped her head with both hands and thrusts her mouth in what felt like rage and lust, his balls slapped Kate's chin repeatidly and before he knew it... slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap squirt!"Cumming!" The wolf howled cumming so much Kate's cheeks expanded to accommodate the excess cum, Hutch wasn't stopping he kept going and going making Kate deep throat him till he could go no more. When he looked down Kate's mouth had filled to the point till her face looked fatty.

She slowly slid his cock out of her lips, chewed, then swallowed his load and meat moving her head back making sure Hutch saw it all go down. Kate rubbed her belly and moaned."Hmm that was delicious." Kate opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show Hutch she swallowed it all causing Hutch's member to twitch squirting a few ropes to land on her face. Kate giggled and licked the cum off her face then kissed Hutch's cock and stood up to make put with him. Kate's mouth tasted of bacon and cock along with some bacon he didn't care he returned her kiss groping and sucking on each other's tongue before parting."What's your girlfriends number?" Kate said as she looked for something."I can text it to you why?" Hutch said giving Kate's ass another slap watching it vibrate."Because I'm gonna send her a video showing how much of a dumbass she was to leave you a man with good fucking skills." Kate picked up her phone which she hid and showed Hutch a video of everything they did including the food sex, he also noticed it was till recording."I still don't think it's enough wanna make it longer?" Kate asked posing sexily. Hutch nodded stupidly and for the next four hours the neighbor hood heard moans groans from Nars's house.

Sometime after...

Nars awoke in his house on his bed still naked and a note stuck to his dick it read.'The game was fun but you could never best me Nars but that doesn't mean you could challenge me from time to time to see who could make the other cum first, show Vicky your new found skills. XOXOXO Kate.' At the end of the note there was a greasy looking kiss imprint.'PS. sorry about the mess.' Nars was confused at that last sentence and got out of bed and headed to the living room. What he found was cum stains on his furniture and table an empty can of whip cream and some still on the floor along with bits of bacon and a naked unconscious Hutch. He stood there and shrugged."Maybe Vicky would like a threesome with Hutch when she gets back."


	4. Include an OC?

**Okay this is like a mini lemon request but if you guys want to submit an OC to be included in Kate's presents then do so cause I am thinking of implementing them in. The OC'S will have to be male though and if you have a setting for them and what you want positions you want to see performed you can**


	5. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch

Kate left Nars's house fully naked due to her skills she was really good at not being seen by other anthros then she came across Humphrey's friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch in a van trying out a science experiment she went over to them to ask what they were doing. Their mouths dropped and eyes became wide as saucers staring at Kate expect for Mooch who was eating out of an ice cream cone."We and Humphrey used to fool around with this old chemistry set and Salty wanted to try and make some kind of edible thingy." Mooch replied finishing his cone before eating a burger."So far we made roscher sized candy that makes your cum taste based on the candy , by the way we heard a wolf Humphrey knew his cum tasted based on what he ate." Mooch stood up and closed Salty and Shakey's mouth."Your gonna catch flies guys." He said going back into the van."Cool can I get a... sample?" Kate asked in a sultry tone. Salty nodded his head."Yeah sure." He scrambled over to the van to grab the candy ( **It's not drugs it's something that makes your cum taste different.** ) Shakey stared at Kate's huge jugs and raised a hand to touch them but looked at Kate for confirmation who giggled and brought his hand in for a feel.

Kate moaned feeling Shakey knead and fondle her boobs playing with her areola and nipples before popping one into his mouth causing Kate to moan in response and push his head deeper into her bosom making Shakey wag his tail."Where are they? Mooch did you eat what was in this box?" Salty said holding up and empty green box."Yeah why? you said you didn't need em anymore." Mooch shrugged."Well that was before Kate got here oh wait never mind here we are the other batch." Salty grabbed a blue box filled with different pieces of roscher sized candies. He got out of the van and saw Kate on her knees sucking Shakey's dick through his unzipped pants her hands on his butt bringing him deeper into her mouth. Salty was already getting hard watching his friend get blown by their best friends wife."Do you want chocolate? *Kate waves no with finger* straw berry? no okay how about cookies and cream.-." Shakey groaned as he emptied his load into Kate's throat who gladly gulped it up not spilling a single drop. She slowly pulled Shakey's cock out of her mouth tongue under it and teeth grazing his member."Shakey told me he had chocolate and boy did it taste good let me try this one." Kate picked a white and brown looking roscher."Cookies and cream okay let me *Kate pops one into her mouth* Oh we never had a female test subject before this should be interesting should take only a minute before it takes affect."

While they were waiting for the minute Kate made out with Shakey with limp cock pressed against her dripping cum on her the odd thing is the cum looked like chocolate.'Hmm haven't been able to fix that yet.' Salty thought watching Shakey get some action from Kate. He had to admit he felt a little jealous that Shakey was getting all the action Mooch on the other hand was watching a video on his phone while drinking a milk shake. ( **If you find that I made Mooch a sterotype fat person who only eats food insulting I'm sorry but I've seen cartoons do that to certain characters but if you find it insulting I am sorry I personally don't think fat people are like that in real life.** ) Kate knew Salty wanted some action and he was pitching a tent so she waved him over with a finger gesture. Once he made his way over to them she put her hand on his crotch and unzipped his pants and brought out his stiff cock and jerked him off making pre cum leak from his cock causing him to groan from the stimulation. Mooch's phone was ringing and picked it up to answer.

"Hello." He answered." Humphrey? whose phone are you using? Claw's oh wait why do you have- am I hearing what I'm hearing?" Kate overheard Mooch's conversation and wanted to say hi to Humphrey, but since Salty had his cock in her mouth right now thrusting in her tight throat with Shakey riding it was going to be difficult."Yeah actually she is right here oh and Salty made the cum flavor thing and it made Shakey's cum chocolate Kate said it tasted great... yeah sure you can talk to her but she..." He looked over to Kate who had a mouthful of cock and more in her love box."Has a mouthful right now." Kate made a noise that caught Mooch's attention. She waved him over he got up and walked over to them and gave Kate the phone and the usually lust filled wolf most of time had cock in her mouth was trying to get cock out of mouth, but Salty didn't stop Kate slapped Salty's thighs to get him to stop but that didn't work so she took her claws which were very sharp and lightly scratched his sack before wrapping her clawed hands around it making sure he noticed.

Getting the message Salty gulped and hung his head but she turned around while Shakey was thrusting into her and lowered her upper body with Shakey's to present her ass to him Salty immediately shoved his cock into her unbelievably tight ass while she talked on the phone with her husband."Hey babe how are you doing? thought I suspect you had friends to keep you 'entertained' while I was busy." Humphrey's calming but arousing tone came."Oh yes baby I am having a great time you are the best mate I could ever have you are the one for me as I am the one for you, God I can't wait till you get back so I can have HDH back in me." ( **Not an std just a name for Humphrey)** Kate groaned as she came along with the two omegas riding her. The she Wolf even saw some wolves watching her and two fucking some even buying the weird candy stuff Salty was working on."Yo Salty is the roscher stuff good to go? cause people are lining up here and they won't leave." Mooch said as a few wolves were constantly trying to get what ever was in the van hoping it could them the same result as the two omegas riding the alpha female."Fuck yes yeah roschers good I was just gonna make adjustments to the look and feel of cum oh God I'm gonna need a lot more of Humphrey's cum to explore the possibilities of this stuff."

No sooner when Salty said that the van was flooded with green cash and other canines, felines, heck other species were raiding the van for the special roscher candy. (Yes there are other species in the world guess the possibilities eh?) Mooch shook his head."Geez things people will think to get laid." A person (human or animal) douchey looking apparently came up and asked."How much for some ass?" He said gesturing to Kate. Mooch got in his face and already he could this guy was an ass he put his hands up."Whoa man hey was it something I said? I mean would she do those losers for free?" Mooch grabbed him by the collar."Those are my friends including her and she isn't some whore hooker you can just buy she is a woman enjoying her sex life and I'm not judging and they aren't complaining, and you obviously never had any because of your douchey attitude so you can go right on and fuck off." Mooch pushed him back only to be met with a mouth full of cum and slap to the face."He got that right."Kate gripped his balls which felt small in a very vice like grip."Those two losers got a woman like me while you get what let's see *Squeezes nuts hears begging to stop* those omegas are bigger than you and I can get pleasure out of it now, get out of here." Kate released the douche and he ran away."You however deserve a reward for backing up your friends."

Kate got back into the same position earlier but instead had her head in front of Mooch's groin and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock giving it a few licks before shoving it into her mouth. Mooch spread his legs a little and inched more of his cock into her mouth it felt so warm so tight and her tongue licked and wrapped it self around his penis every time he moved back and forth."No roscher candy and you taste really good do you Omegas always taste this good?" Kate asked before shoving Mooch's cock back into her mouth."Shouldn't you be asking Humphrey that since you always have his dick in you all the time?" Shakey grunted as he unloaded along with Salty into her ass and pussy. Before they swapped places Shakey taking her ass and Salty getting dat pussy Mooch increased his pace his balls slapping Kate's chin as well with Salty and Shakey's balls hitting against her pussy even against each other.

Kate groaned feeling her third orgasm approach using both her hands to grab the three omegas ball sacks she massaged them and rolled them around to get the cum flowing, and it worked. In a couple minutes Kate and omegas came flooding her body with their great tasting cum, Kate released Mooch with a loud pop! with also another loud pop from separating from Salty and Shakey cum leaking from her holes and onto the grass along with other piles of semen from various viewers with their pants down panting from master baring to the sight. Other wolves were giving Kate cat calls and whistles."Sorry boys but I'm only taking these three, guys feel like getting take out?"

"Hi welcome to (Any fast food place with a drive through) what will you have to day sir or madam." Came a voice through the speaker."Shakey drove up in the van with Mooch and Salty in the back screwing Kate who was making out with Salty to keep quiet."Yeah I'll have a burger with (What ever you feel hungry for) and for my friends (Just think of your favorite food basically)" Shakey felt the van rock side to side with Kate furiously fucking back there."Okay drive up to the next window and your order will be ready."

"Hey guys just letting ya know I'm going to the next window." The blond she Wolf stop kissing Salty and gave him a lock across the face and put his face in between her boobs."Yeah whatever just ah make sure they get the milk shake." Kate then shoved her tongue back into Salty's and continued to rut in the back. Shakey drove up to the cashier on the second window and paid then drove to the third to pick up the order."Here you go and here is your milkshake." The employee said and kinda got suspicious when he heard moaning and noticed the van was rocking back and forth."Wow geez must be cramped in there you got like some heavy equipment and someone moving around in there?" He asked."Something like that." Shakey simply said about to drive away but Kate came up with cum on her face and breasts."Can we get some ketchup too?" The employees mouth was agape so were the others behind him he got the small packets of ketchup still keeping an eye on those massive jugs of hers before handing it to her.

"He here y you go m m mam." He as she touched his hand."Thanks." She simply replied and they drove off leaving the in awe employee."Hey Mooch got your favorite and Kate here is your milkshake Salty want that burger?" To which Salty put his hands up for a catch making Shakey throw it at him."Ah first try." Salty smiled unwrapping his burger taking a bite enjoying the taste."Mind if I borrow a sip?" Salty asked Kate who offered the drink. Kate's milkshake was ultra sized meaning it's meant for four people don't know why anyone would make that size but hey at least it's in one. Kate borrowed a bite from Salty's burger and moaned as they shifted while on the road their cocks still buried in her with cum leaking out spilling onto the carpeted floor. The guys dropped Kate off at her next destination and by the time she arrived it was night time and wanted to spend the night over, the guys left and Kate knocked on the door however, it opened on the first knock. Slowly opening it she peeked into the room the lights were off except for a few scented candles and she saw some chairs knocked over spoons and forks on the floor.

Creek... groan* Kate's ears perked up as she heard what sounded like a pained groan coming from upstairs she slowly made her way up the steps and found pieces of clothing on the stairs and room that had light shining out it but the door closed. Kate can hear groaning coming from the other side and then came a loud."Ahhhh!" Kate startled opened the door and found Garth on his back with Lilly bouncing on his cock reverse cowgirl. Lilly's face was sweaty panting with pleasure, her breasts almost big as her older sisters bouncing along with her as she rode garth. The white she Wolf stopped and let out a whimper as she fell on her side Garth's cock was still stiff and from his point of view his cock blocked his view of the Wolf in front of him so he moved his head to the side to see a naked Kate with cum leaking from her holes touching herself from seeing his long pole proud and tall, he made a toothy grin and said."Well this cock isn't gonna such itself come here sexy let this alpha rock your world." He said his cock twitched rapidly making the cum fly off him.

 **sorry that the chapter isnt lemony as before but i'm gonna do garth next and eventually the oc's**


	6. Garth and Lilly

Garth gripped his cock that was coated in Lilly's juices and jerked himself off cause his mate didn't finish riding him Kate made her way to the bed and crawled her way onto Garth's cock it was extremely large and it glistened with the juices from her sisters pussy. Kate gripped the big red wolf's dick tip between her two fingers and licked from his balls and the way to the tip then using her upper front teeth to graze his mushroom head then used her bottom teeth to do the same for the under side of his cock. She kisses his balls taking each nut into her mouth gargling his huge balls then puckering her lips and sucking on them while she massaged his groin with her hands then his cock with her fingers only."My God Kate you are amazing." Garth moaned his tail rubbed her face tickling Kate causing her to giggle and moaned when his tail went to her pussy tail fucking her. Kate released Garth's balls with a loud pop! and turned her head to the side and placed his cock in her mouth and added pressure on her jaws but not hard enough to hurt Garth and raised her head up and down making Garth shiver in pleasure.

Kate decided to give him a proper blowjob she placed her hands on his thighs and began moving her head to his tip again she stuck her long canine tongue to the underside of his cock and bobbed her head back forth on his throbbing meat. The she Wolf added more pleasure by moving her head side to side on enough of the big red wolf's dick to do so then continued but moving her head side to side everytime she goes back up, then Kate used her snout to push his cock onto his hard abs making Garth look at his own leaking slit on his chest and watched as Kate dragged her tongue to his tip then continued to blow him. Garth gripped Kate hair with one hand and used the other to shove his long cock back into her mouth and sat up straight to thrust into her mouth making his balls slap her throat and breasts.

Kate moaned as Garth plowed her mouth his cock hitting her uvela then all the way down her throat."Here it comes swallow it all!" Garth came down her throat but didn't stop thrusting and spread his cum down her throat and in her mouth. Garth slowed down as his orgasm subsided he took a look down to the Goddess below him to see she was still sucking and licking his cock for any cum left on it, which made him squirt a couple more long shots which she gladly gulped down looking at him as she did it when Garth took his hands off her head and she kissed his groin, abs, neck, then shoved her tongue down his throat. While the two wolves wrestled with each other's tongues Lilly sucked on Garth's cock and rubbing his heavy balls to build him up for her sister."God you women are insatiable." Garth said separating from the kiss and Kate massaged his shoulders while she licked his face."You should see Humphrey sometimes he fucks me for days straight I nearly blacked out after rounds twenty, fifty, and eighty." Lilly stopped sucking Garth and lined his cock with her sisters pussy Lilly grabbed Kate's hips and looked at Garth who nodded, at the same time Lilly slammed Kate onto Garth's wolfhood and thrusted up into her causing Kate to let out a loud shriek of pleasure as she was powerfuly penetrated and Garth added more pleasure by popping one of her breasts into his mouth licking and biting the nipple lovingly while his hand kneaded the other. Lilly assisted her sister by putting her hands on Kate's ass and lifted her up and letting her drop on her husbands cock she did the same to her when they swapped mates once for fun and oh boy was it fun, Kate fucked Garth so hard he needed time to rest but she wasn't going let him stop they kept on fucking and fucking till Garth tried to escape that's when Humphrey took over and fucked both sisters.

Slap slap slap spank, Kate yelped when Garth slapped her ass but enjoyed it when she yelped again. Garth flipped them over so Kate was on her back with Garth on top without missing a beat and increased his speed his hips becoming a blur. Kate closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling while she listened to the sounds their hips meeting along with his balls slapping against her wet love canal. They continued to rut for ten more minutes

"Garth cumming!" Kate released a large amount of her juicy cum on her lovers crotch and balls along with that cock of his."Me too!" He released in her and their cum collided his seed mixing in with her juicy orgasm creating some kind of mushy solid so Garth slid out of her still cumming."Kate looked down to see some kind of white vanilla like mushy substance."Ooo dibs." Lilly went around Garth and ate the substance that was coming out of her sisters pussy."You've been taking that roscher candy from the Omegas weren't you?" Kate asked while looking at her sister eating the white substance."Yeah Humphrey gave Lilly some and she told me it was her favorite flavor." Garth gripped Lilly's wagging tail from the base and lined up his long dick with her pussy that was leaking a steady stream of her juices and slammed into her and immediately started fucking her.

"Let me try some." Kate threw her lower body to where her legs were on either side of her head and bent her upper body to reach her pussy where the strange edible cum was leaking from her and placed her mouth over it."That is so hot." Garth's tongue hung out of his mouth watching Kate eat herself out in such a sexy position while he fucked Lilly from behind."Taste like vanilla ice cream wavers." Kate licked her lips and relaxed letting her body go back into a normal position as more cum leaked out and solidified. Kate got a naughty idea, getting on all fours she crawled under Garth and Lilly into a 69 position and watched Garth's balls slap against her sisters pussy making drops of their cum fall on her from impact and gave his balls a lick and his cock when it came out. Lilly stared at the solidifying cum leaking from her sisters pussy and onto the bed breathing it in eating all that came out.

"Kate open your mouth as wide as you can." Garth grabbed Lilly by the breasts and sat on Kate's face making his balls lay in her warm mouth she licked the big sack while Garth continued to fuck Lilly in that position. The white she Wolf's pussy tightened around Garth's shaft into the shape of his cock, it would remember his shape but it also remembered Humphrey's shape but still she was still tight must be a skill the family has. Both wolves felt they were close and braced themselves as they approached release."I'm near Garth are you close?" Lilly asked turning her head to look at her mate."Yes baby I'm close let's cum together." Garth increased his pace so hard that Lilly was practically being thrown into the air every hard thrust he gave her. Slap slap slap slap slap throb throb throb furious throbbing."Awhoooo!" Garth and Lilly as they released all over each other, as soon as Garth came in Lilly their cum started solidifying making more of the vanilla waver flavored substance and licked when they leaked down his cock to his balls which were in her mouth. Lilly went limp tongue hanging out feeling stuffed her belly bulged with his cum but Garth placed his strong hands on her stomach bulge and squeezed making the vanilla cum come flooding out onto Kate's face.

Kate giggled and licked off all of it Garth slid out of Lilly and fell onto his back panting. Kate crawled up to him and layed on his arm tracing her finger on his abs giving him kisses once in a while."You better have more stamina because your gonna need it." Kate whispered in his ear making it twitch. Garth smiled nervously Kate gripped the base of his cock and stroked him in a specific pattern causing his cock to harden instantly, then she turned to Garth and smiled mischievously Garth gulped and opened his nightstand pulled out a helmet and a bottle of orange juice."Good now we can last longer." Lilly said as she came up to his other side. Kate then dropped onto his cock. For the next week loud banging can be heard and pleas from a wolf begging to get a break, and another saying that he knew what he signed up for when he married me it went on for days Garth was gonna need more orange juice


	7. Charlie

Charlie a wolf who filled in for his friend at the moonlight howl watched as many wolves and other species mostly wolves got it on with each other kissing, groping, double or triple penetration and some wolves eyeballing his muscles.

Charlie had a very muscular body due to his mostly regular exercise schedule his fur was white with touches of black fur most of it covered by his cloths there is one spot that the ladies would like to check for a black spot, his eyes were grey but he can still see. Charlie actually wanted to work here pays good just for doing regular jobs why the pay was largely increased he doesn't know perhaps it was because most of the wolves here had sex with literally anyone they wanted consentually of course. Charlie was also looking for a fling he had this feeling in his balls the need for release he felt as if he had unknown amount brewing in his sack it felt like a barrel load if he wanted to brag.

His eyes scanned the room looking for a female to let loose flirting with some but none have come back to him on it. That was until a certain wolf came up to him and asked for something sweet, they soft drinks too Charlie fixed up the drink and served it the wolf still searching the crowd."Your not the usual guy today." The wolfess said Charlie looked at her and took in her beauty and huge bust white pearls hung around her neck and she wore a black dress."I'm filling in for him said his girlfriend had something planned for him you?" A flirtatious smile on his face getting a giggle from the she Wolf in front of him."Me and my husband are popular here some of the women here ask for my husbands company if they clear it with me though we are on a special week so I'm having fun." Her fingers traced random patterns on his arm giving him a saucy wink. Charlie smiled looks like he found what he was looking for.

"So would he be okay with you having fun?" She nodded biting her lip eyes looking down at his crotch for a split second."What's your name beutiful?" Charlie's face got closer to hers and she grabbed the collar of his shirt and whispered."My name is Kate how would you like to be popular around here?" Charlie slammed their lips together sucking on each other's tongu separating for air a minute after."I'll take that as a yes." Kate started to undress herself."You want to do it out here in front of all these people?" Charlie asked a few clubbers started to watch Kate undress right now she was taking off her panties."You wanted to get popular didn't you? and besides you work at a place where public sex is allowed." Kate put a hand on her hip and leaned all her weight on her right leg getting her a few wolf whistles. Charlie managed to overhear some of the on lookers paying attention to mainly the female ones."OMG is that Kate where is her husband?" Another said."Oh maybe they have an open relationship right now let's see how this guy performs." A busty brown furred wolf licked her lips watching the scene unfold.

"Isn't he the bartender? Kate's getting kinky well kinkier." Some of the other species in the club took notice as well right half the crowd wanted to see when Charlie and Kate would fuck."Are you gonna fuck yet?" One annoyed person asked who ended smacked upside the head."Shut up man do you know how rare it is to see Kate fuck someone other than her husband?" One guy said.

Charlie convinced and tore off his shirt showing off his chizzled chest getting cheers from the guys and whoos from the women, he hopped over the table and unzipped his pants to reveal his huge member ( **Size wasn't specified not sure if the requester wanted a specific number** ) A loud cheer arose from the crowd of females some throwing some money at him. Kate caressed his chest tracing circles around his abs."Hmm just like Garth." She stared at his muscles Kate got on her knees and stroked his member licking the sides of his cock making it harden slowly at her touch."A friend of mine taught me this your gonna like it."

Kate did used her finger to touch Charlies genitals in specific areas and could suddenly feel pleasure build up in his balls and cock as if he were already having sex and reaching orgasm. After a couple pokes Charlies member suddenly sprung straight up extremely hard and he shot his load in Kate's face. Kate smiled at her handy work and enjoyed the facial cream she got turning her head to the side to coat her face in it before sucking the rest out of it like a drink, Charlie spread his legs a little and put his hands on the sides of Kate's face and thrusted steadily into her mouth his dick felt so hard he needed to relieve it and his orgasm was a long one. Charlie loved feeling his balls slap against Kate throat as she drank down his cum she even used her teeth as he slid his cock in and out of her slick mouth Charlie then stuck his cock far down Kate's throat finishing off his load groaning as he still felt so hard."What did you do?" Kate had her eyes closed and rubbed his cum into her fur moaning sexily."Mmm I told you I learned that from a friend when she and I did a threesome with my husband God did Humphrey pound her ass."

Kate shivered at her pop up memory of that day."Let's get to the good part hmm?" Kate bent over the bar counter and presented him with her glistening pussy twerking her butt side ways she knew he and the other men in her were watching her ass cheeks bounce. Charlie licked his lips at it but was not going in her just yet even his cock screamed at him to do so Charlie grabbed her by butt and bent down to her pussy he also had to use his hand to point his cock upward cause it was too long and it poked the wall of the counter. He then used two fingers on both of his hands to spread her pussy lips open he kissed around her slit before giving it a long lick sticking his tongue inside of it swirling it around inside, Kate gripped the counter as her partner ate her out she looked to the side to see a few patrons on the stool leaning on the counter getting a good side of the action Kate flashed a smile at them man did she feel slutty tonight.

Without warning Charlie suddenly impaled Kate sending her upper body over the counter and causing her to let out a surprised yelp as Charlie gave strong hard thrusts into her tight hole, Kate didn't know what happened but her pussy was on fire tonight from the drinks no... this felt familiar but her mind was fuzzy right now from getting fucked behind by such a handsome wolf.

Charlie bit on Kate's ear as he fucked Kate over the counter it felt so good made him feel hot in a sex way he fondled Kate's nipple in both hands kissing her neck as pounded her pussy that was dripping more juices than usual, it felt so hot so wet it felt Heavenly he didn't want it to end his balls smacked against her and since he was hung Kate's juices splattered onto his balls.

Charlies ear perked up as he heard someone come up behind him and sucked on his nut sack he wasn't bothered he wanted to know who, he turned and saw a female tiger licking and nipping at his sack when she noticed he was looking at her she purred seductively.'This is so hot.' Charlie thought with a smile as he increased his thrust speed to double his hips becoming a blur Kate's pussy clenched around his cock like a vice but extremely squeezed on it was too much and he came."So much." The woman in the back said as he watched Kate's pussy overflow with with his excess cum dripping from his balls onto the floor Kate came soon after."Oh yeah that thing I did also doubled your cum production so basically you cum twice as much on every orgasm don't worry it's temporary you will know when you feel it on your genitals." Kate lay hanging over the counter and the tingling sensation from her orgasm and the felines tongue licking both hers and Charlies cum suddenly, Kate felt weightless as Charlie took his cock out of her and hoisted her up and laid on her back on the bar counter her left leg raised over his shoulder and his cock re entered her."Hey where's my drink?" A random patron came up and interrupted the two. Charlie annoyed bent to the side and picked up a glass filled it with whatever he wanted and handed him the drink all of this done while he was still inside of Kate.

"Hey I feel really hot can you spray me with something?" Kate panted tongue hanging out. ( **Now this can either be a drink from the bar or just regular water whatever you imagine** ) Charlie picked up the hose for serving any liquid pressed a button and sprayed Kate who moaned at the impact and coolness of the water."Ohh that's the spot mmm spray it all over me."

"What made you think I wont?" Charlie smirked and sprayed her pussy turning up the pressure while increasing their pleasure. Kate moaned squirting more of her juices around his cock and his cock got harder than it already was again Charlie stopped spraying and turned them around so he was on the bottom and Kate was on top. Kate started to bounce on top of his cock with more speed than usual her large breast could nearly smack her in the face but Charlie held them in his hands groping them as his thrusts met with her bounces. Twenty minutes past Charlie moaned his cock was squeezed so hard in her pussy felt so hot in her pussy he felt his cock twitching signaling his near orgasm he fucked Kate harder and harder to the point where he could see the bulge he made in her poke her somewhere, Kate could even feel his cock poke some of her organs the crowd was already half naked from the waist down jerking and fingering themselves or doing each other while watching the scene unfold.

Kate's mouth open as she let out groans and whimpers of pleasure her tail wagged as she came again Charlie was thrusting so hard in Kate on the wet counter his head was on the stool and the rest of him still on the counter, when be felt Kate's warm juices he exploded letting out a loud groan while the audience cheered for their seemingly final orgasm, Charlie and Kate lay/sat there looking at each other panting Charlie re adjusted himself and Kate slid off him with a wet sticky plop! she looked around and noticed that Lilly was in the crowd who was waving at her when she saw that she waved back.

Meanwhile Charlie grabbed the beverage hose and drank down ( **Whatever you guys want** ) three large gulps before spraying himself with it he picked Kate up from behind gripped her lovely bust and hoisted her up lifted her left leg fucked himself back in. The crowd was in awe they didn't think the bartender would last three rounds with Kate this got some of the women's attention who flirted at Charlie everything he looked in their direction he just stuck his tongue out in pleasure while also showing how long his tongue and did a v with his fingers and stuck his tongue through them making them squeal in excitement. Kate put her left hand behind Charlie's head he leaned over her shoulder pulled her left breast up sucked the nipple."I want to do something let's see how strong you are."

Kate did a one leg split turned herself around and leaned her upper body back wrapping her legs around her partners waist from this position Charlie can just move her back and forth while she relaxes in his arms he tail rubbed his balls while his rubbed their genitals. Kate strengthened her grip on his arms as she cummed all over him why was she cumming more than usual? not that she was complaining but it bothered her that she didn't know but right now all she needs to focus on is this wolf's cock inside of her. Charlie brought Kate back up and made out with her not missing a single beat... of his meat their tongues wrestled with each other they separated when Charlie felt cumming again he bit Kate's shoulder they held each other close as they approached their climax together."Fuck me! fuck me! I'm so fucking close cum with me!" "Me too!" Plp plp plp burst! Kate and Charlie howled as Eight long shots of cum was shot into Kate'womb and her belly slowly expanded to accommodate the excess sperm.

The crowd cheered the men praising Charlie for nailing Kate and the women cat calling Charlie he gently removed Kate from his cockher body limp and laid on the table and Charlie went into the crowd still ready for more. As Kate lay there her eyes closed a satisfied smirk on her face usually she wouldn't be tired right now her pussy felt more sensitive today and her body was twice the regular temperature wait was she in heat? suddenly Kate was picked up bridal style and carried of somewhere."Yo dude it's her husband Humphrey." Someone said. Kate'seyes shot open and looked up and saw her Humphrey smiling at her she smiled tiredly."Humphrey." She whispered he leaned down and kissesed her on the lips lovingly."Hmm that guy has a nice taste." He looked over to Charlie boning a female bear on a couch."Hmm yeah Humphrey I'm-." "Your in heat yes I know don't worry we can fix that tomorrow but first get some rest trust me you will love what I have planned for you and if you get horny during the night I have arranged a bed buddy for you." Humphrey carried Kate away went to the elevator and got off on the floor of the room that he rented for Kate. He opened it and placed her on the bed pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead."I love you." He whispered."I love you too." Kate whispered back closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. When Humphrey made sure Kate was asleep he pulled out his phone and dialed a number."Yes it's me come up and stay here incase she wakes up in the middle of the night I'll let you know when I'm ready." He hung up and looked back at Kate then headed out the door.

 **okay now i am gonna do the next oc then the final chapter with humphrey i also have another story idea for ao that you guys might be intersted in**


	8. Response to reviews

**well to answer your reviews this is a lemon story and im sure most of you have seen a story where these characters are absolutely fine with their wife/husband having sex with someone else there are a couple of lemon stories where they act like like sluts and are banged like them i mentioned in the story that their wives are fine with their husbands sleeping with kate perhaps it wasnt obvious enough, i** **dont like it when couples especially married couples cheat and they dont know it, so in my story they do know and are fine with it i am sorry if it makes some of you uncomfortable or makes you hate the story but thats the content of the story if you dont like it thats fine to be clear everyone is in a polyamorous relationship an open marriage there is technically no cheating and no one is hurt and to the guy with the name suggestion thats actually a good title credit goes to you for that and those who have a problem with my spelling sorry most of the time im writing on my phone and my auto correct wont work on certain places i type and my puncuation is bad** **and there are no hard feelings for criticism i said it was okay to criticize so dont feel bad and what i write doesnt reflect my actual thoughts in real life to people**


	9. Ryan

Kate's POV

I woke up in the room Humphrey left me in, I was naked under the blanket I stretched my tired body enjoying the feeling. I heard the door open and expected it to be Humphrey, but instead I saw a different wolf come in holding some bags. He had jet black fur, and a white line running down his chest and possibly down his body 6'2 tall he also had an athletic body.

"Hey your awake I expected you to still be asleep." He set the bags on the table taking the contents out of them."Who are you?" I asked watching him take out some pills and food.

"My name is Ryan Humphrey asked me to service your needs, he will send you a text or call you." I checked my phone to see I did receive a text about someone coming to my room but not much.

"Why?" I ask."Well he said he knew you were going into heat and he wanted to nothing but screw the living daylights out of you, but he wanted me to keep you busy till he was ready." I felt my pussy heat up I started to finger myself under the covers.

"Oh yeah you should take these it's supposed to suppress your heat it won't stop it but it'll lessen the urge of your heat and this one is birth control." He put the pills in his hand and a glass of water in the other. I swallowed the pills with the water and felt my urge to mate fade away, but I still felt a little horny.

"So how long are you gonna watch me?" I watch him sit down on the bed."He says as long as it takes, and to do what you ask.

He flashes a flirty smile at me and I felt my insides flare up."So you will do anything I ask."

'Anything you want." He leaned in and we engaged in a tongue battle I helped him remove his cloths and used my legs to pull down his pants when he pounced on me. I giggled when I felt his erecting through his boxers he kissed my neck teasing me so I decided to do the same, I slipped my tail through the leg hole of his boxers tickling his dick with the fur on my tail I pushed him away and made him kneel in front of me.

I used my feet to pull down his boxers and his manhood sprang free I put my legs on his shoulders.

"Rub that dick on my pussy." He smiled and grabbed my legs rubbing and admiring them he slowly moved his member on my pussy causing me to produce my feminine juices more than usual mainly because I am in heat. He moved my legs on the bed and spread them he grabbed his cock with his fingers using his index finger to rub the topside of it and moved that meat left to right spreading my juices on my thighs. I laid my head back and enjoyed the sensation then after a minute or two it stopped I was about to ask why he stopped but then I felt him move between my breasts.

"You have beautiful tits." He gave each one a lick and a kiss he also sucked on my nipples.

"Thank you" I giggled. He nuzzled his face into my chest as he moved his member on my pussy, inhaling my scent, I gasped when I felt him slide into me he felt so big as my walls stretched to accommodate his size.

I heard him groan and grip the headboard of the bed to support himself I felt his breath in my neck before he licked the sides of my neck going in the middle dragging it up under my muzzle then past my lips and bringing it down into my mouth, I moaned as our tongues collided with each other I wrapped my arms around him my breath hitched as he started thrusting his dick in and out of me.

I had a mini orgasm after a few minutes of steady stimulation. I wrap my legs around his waist to help pull him in faster but he grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders he held my knees and slammed himself into my pussy, with such force to make me bounce and hit the head board against the wall, I placed a pillow between my head and the headboard of the bed by the look of it I think he likes the sound of it hitting wall.

"I'm cumming I have to pull out." He quickly pulled out and squirted his cum it hit the walls and the bed but not me, he quickly took out a balloon like condom and put it on making the condom fill up to the size of my boob before he stopped. He got his own cum on his arms, chest, and some under his muzzle he panted looking all serious as he unwrapped the condom and tying up the end.

"Your keeping it?" I ask him as he stored it in a bag."Yeah sometimes at certain events here we throw cum balloons so sometimes if there is an event here when couples have sex they fill a cum balloon condom and bring it to the event then you know the rest."

I looked closely at the bag and saw he might have five or seven balloons in there."Ah new record so many in one day." He smiled to himself, he turned back to me and sat on the bed.

"I was told not to cum in your pussy without a condom on, I have no problem with that but I can get sucked off without one." I smiled and got between his legs and pressing his wet dick against my face."Got a name for me to moan?"

"Ryan." Was all he said and I engulfed him into my mouth bobbing my head a few times."Hmm your so big Ryan." I moaned licking all over his cock. I placed his dick in my muzzle and carefully bit onto his cock and dragged my teeth up and down half of his cock and jerked the rest with my hand.

"You have amazing skills babe your so good I feel like I'm gonna cum soon." I moved my hand off his cock and deep throated him, sucking as hard as I could bobbing my head back and forth. He grabbed my head and turned me over so my back was against the bed with my head on it.

Ryan kept pounding himself down my throat balls hitting my throat before he unleashed shot after shot of cum, I gulped down every last drop like water I enjoyed the flavor it's probably my heat making me love consuming cum man I can't wait to make love to Humphrey, it will be just me and my Hummy together fucking each other with every fiber our being.

Ryan pulled pulled out of my mouth his dick glistening with my saliva and juices, he put on another condom and picked me up by my butt and pinned me against the wall he stuck his cock in my ass and let out a moan as he pounded me up the wall my legs were hanging over his shoulders. Ryan spread my ass wider to fit more of his cock in. I don't do anal I'm more of a in the pussy girl but anal was still okay I would let him cum in my pussy if I wasn't in heat.

Ryan continued to fuck me against the wall I was in and out of it I couldn't tell how long he was doing me but I know it was for a while. I clenched my ass around his member and I came all over his chest enjoying the tingling sensation of my orgasm however, Ryan wasn't done but I could tell he was close.

"Ryan let me down and let me make you cum." He smirked."Whatever you want." He licked my face pulling out of me then letting me down. I put my hands on the wall and bent over shaking my booty. I look back to see him rubbing his cock on his chest spreading my cum on his abs before slipping back inside me. I twerked my ass and I hear Ryan groan feeling me tug at his cock like this, I increased my speed as fast as I could

I knew I was going fast because Ryan said."It's all a blur back here keep going I'm... almost... there." Immediately after he said that I felt him unload up my ass but I didn't stop just slowed down. After about five minutes, I felt Ryan stop cumming, and he pulled out of my ass, a lot of it leaked out and onto the floor. I clenched my cheeks to prevent that but I'm gonna walk funny but I don't care. I felt my lust had been sated for now and I got up and made my way over to the bathroom, Ryan followed me in, I didn't mind though, we just mostly fondled each other and I jerked him off.

After the shower Ryan and I were lying down on the bed watching some TV, we were still naked though but I was under the covers while he laid sprawled out."Hey you wouldn't happen to know someone named Lilly?"

"White fur purple eyes freaky in bed?" I nodded."She's my sister." He looked surprised.

"Really you two are sisters? Well I guess that would explain how she is in bed." He shudders happily obviously remembering his time with her."Why do you ask?"

"Oh because I remembered her talking about how Humphrey brought this guy over once Lilly,Garth, and you had a foursome then a threesome she said she left a few claw marks on his thighs and they weren't hard to notice." I place my hand on his thigh right above a healed scar giggling.

"She wouldn't stop sucking me off, like she was trying to literally drain the cum out of me." He shivers no doubt thinking back to it.

"Once Lilly tried to do that with Humphrey." I said while tracing circles on his thigh with my finger.

"How did that end?"

"By the time I found her she had bloated twice her size and it was leaking from everywhere, my mom tried to do the same and took in more than Lilly except, when he took her from behind it shot from her mouth like a hose I want him to do that to me." I shudder imagining my belly being filled up with Humphrey's cum, his cock plowing my insides and eventually pumping more of his load causing some to shoot out of me to make more room.

Ryan yawns."I'm tired see ya in the morning or not." I turned over to sleep and after a while I had a wet dream later that night, and ould only think about what's to come tomorrow.

 **I decided to use a 1st person POV for this chapter I'll probably switch between different POV's in the next chapter but I** **might go back to 3rd person POV.**


End file.
